


Convenience

by sparxwrites



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Companionable Snark, Corsetry, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you so bad at this?” Lying asks, perfectionist irritation in every syllable. “Honestly, it’s not difficult, it’s tugging on laces. You hardly need to be a genius ”</p><p>Humming quietly, Kirin continues to fiddle with the lacing of the corset, carefully tightening it top and bottom and then working the slack through down towards the middle. “Large fingers and a small corset are a bad combination,” he says, mildly, bracing a hand against the small of Lying’s back in order to tighten it a little more. “I’m not designed for fiddly work.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time, there [was](http://yogshameblog.tumblr.com/post/98368280233/thats-totally-not-a-corset-i-have-no-idea-what) [some](http://yogshameblog.tumblr.com/post/98775856213/assorted-lying-sketches-and-one-very-embarrassed) [art](http://yogshameblog.tumblr.com/post/98583926513/lying-sketch-dump-i-saw-the-maid-outfit-thing) of lying wearing corsets and kd lacing them into one. and then i wrote a thing, because corsets are great. the end.

“How are you so _bad_ at this?” Lying asks, perfectionist irritation in every syllable. “Honestly, it’s not _difficult_ , it’s tugging on laces. You hardly need to be a genius ”

Humming quietly, Kirin continues to fiddle with the lacing of the corset, carefully tightening it top and bottom and then working the slack through down towards the middle. “Large fingers and a small corset are a bad combination,” he says, mildly, bracing a hand against the small of Lying’s back in order to tighten it a little more. “I’m not designed for fiddly work.”

“ _Not designed_ \- so you’re perfectly capable of crafting delicate and complex items of enormous magical power, but a simple corset is beyond you?” Lying scoffs, shakes their head in something between disbelief and disappointment. “I find that hard to believe.”

Kirin pauses, slips fingers under the crosshatch of laces down Lying’s back to test the fit of the corset, and then tugs on them a little more. “It’s true,” he says, smiles a little, hand braced between Lying’s shoulder blades this time in an attempt to get an even tightness all the way down.

“Oaf,” says Lying, arching back into the steady increase pressure and sucking in a breath as the steel bones tighten against their chest – but there’s no anger in their voice, only amusement. In anyone else, the softness of their tone could almost be classed as affection.

Kirin huffs, tugs harder and smiles at the way Lying hisses irritated air out between their teeth. He holds the laces tight for a second, and then relents, allows them a little slack and tugs at the criss-cross of them to loosen it enough that Lying can breathe properly again. “If you’re so distressed by my _clumsy_ efforts, then find someone else to help you. Or do it yourself – you must be capable of it.”

“…Doing it myself requires effort,” says Lying, with a surprising amount of poise and aloofness. There’s something distinctly cat-like in the way they manage to look and sound highly offended whilst simultaneously pretending they don’t care. “It’s far easier to make you do it.”

“Then stop complaining.” Kirin fiddles a little with the X of laces above and below the long, dangling loops in the middle, before finally stopping fussing. “Does that feel okay?”

A slow inhale, a slow exhale, and Lying nods. “Tie it in a bow, would you?” they say. “Not a double-knotted one, that’s an awful fuss to get undone.”

Snorting quietly in amusement, Kirin does as requested, twisting the double-lengths of laces into first a knot and then an elegant, oversized bow. “There we are,” he says, dropping the laces and watching as they drape down past Lying’s hips, even with the bow tied into them. “Satisfied?”

“…Thank you,” says Lying, as if the words leave a bad taste in their mouth. They bend forward, point their fingers down towards their toes, before straightening up and rolling their shoulders – carefully testing their mobility. A final, deep test inhale to check they can still breathe, and a look of grudging gratitude crosses their face. “I suppose that will… suffice.”

Kirin snorts, watches with amusement as Lying grabs their robe from where they’d left it over the back of a chair and shrugs it on. “ _Suffice_ ,” he says, wrinkles his nose in mock-irritation. “You wound me.”

Ignoring him, Lying fusses with their robe, smoothing the front of it down and running hands over their ribs and waist and hips to feel the slight curves the corset gives them. “There,” they say, smiling wide with pointed teeth in delight. “Excellent.”

“I’m delighted you’re done with your primping routine,” says Kirin, as Lying combs fingers through the fine strands of their overlong hair and scrapes it back into their customary ponytail.  “Are you ready to get some actual work done now?”

The look Lying gives him can only be described as _withering_.

“Coming from the person who spent an hour last night attempting to get mud out of their horns, I feel like you have a very limited moral high ground from which to preach about primping routines,” they say – but they flick their ponytail over their shoulders nonetheless, slip their feet into their customary ruby slippers, and sigh. “Yes, I am ready to do _actual work_.”

Kirin chuckles, claps them on the shoulder and smiles at the way they huff and adjust their robe with unnecessary drama when he removes his hand. “Good,” he says, grabbing his own robe from where he’d hung it off the corner of the door and pulling it on with a small, pleased sigh. “What did we agree to fix today? My power system?”

“Yes,” agrees Lying, sniffing in a way that makes it sound like Kirin’s power system has personally offended them very recently. “Because it’s terrible.”

“Coming from the person running the majority of their property off of _baked potatoes_ , you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t take that too seriously,” says Kirin – and he really can’t help but laugh when Lying very pointedly and very dignifiedly ignores him.


End file.
